


"Good Girls"

by Kireon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Smut, freedomshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireon/pseuds/Kireon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel sees the source of all her problems walking innocently down the street and decides she's had just about enough of being the good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good Girls"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/gifts).



> My first attempt at actually writing smut in probably ten or eleven years. I'm still kinda embarrassed by this, but it was a challenge done for Lyraeon.

Some distant, hazy part of her wanted to cry.

The illusion of her first time being sweet, sentimental and romantic had been completely shattered- much like the glass crunched beneath his shoes when ever he took a moment to shift his weight.  

Bianca ruthlessly shoved that wishy-washy, overly romantic side down, buried it deep and enjoyed the sweet savagery of each thrust, every guttural growl that came out of his mouth. Her nails dug furrows into his back, drawing blood as she buried her face into his neck to try and muffle the sounds escaping uncontrolled from her mouth. She knew her back would be scraped to hell and back from the brick wall he took her against, that she’d probably be sore for some time until the abrasions healed.

But he’d be reminded of her every time he spoke- for a few days at least, maybe as long as a week. After all, she’d split his lip with a slap and a less than well aimed kiss. A coppery taste still lingered on her tongue, mingled in with the salty tang of sweat as she nipped her way up his neck and shoulder.

_Good girls don’t do things like this_ , the irritating part of her personality insisted, _good girls don’t fuck the guy their best friend was half in love with and spent the last three years traveling the world to find._  His fingers sank deeper into the flesh of her ass, hard enough she’d probably have bruises in their shape. 

Good girls  _especially_  didn’t fuck said guy in a dark alleyway where anyone could turn the corner and see them. 

But, she was so far past being  _done_  with the good girl label people stuck on her that she’d gone and managed to do something so out of character for her that she doubted Cheren or Touko would ever believe her.

So done with being Daddy’s Little Princess, with being the constant Damsel in Distress. Done with being the one who got hurt all the time, with doing the whole forgive and forget routine.

Done pretending that she wasn’t angry and bitter and selfish and all the other things her friends and family said she wasn’t.

“Fuck,” she panted, holding his shoulders tightly as he regained momentum. One hand slowly moved, sliding up to grab a fistful of long, light green hair. She pulled sharply, his head jerked, glazed eyes never losing their fevered intensity as he glowered at her. Her teeth bared in a feral smile, something about him brought out a side of her she’d been completely unaware of. A side of her that  _liked_  saying the kind of dirty things heard in movies, that she’d read in the books Touko pretended she didn’t have. ”you like that, don’t you?” Bianca taunted breathlessly, tightening her grip on the unruly green locks. “You like it when I-”  His mouth seized hers, tried to wrest the control away from her, to shift the power balance between them. He tried to make her go back to the submissive, compliant girl she used to be- and she fought him every step of the way.

She wasn’t going to let him.

For the first time in her life, Bianca was unrestricted by the role she’d been unfairly cast into by her family, and even her two best friends. There would be no more mistaking her for that innocent, air-headed little girl who always got her Pokemon stolen in the past. No longer the little girl who’d gone through life meek and indecisive. Bel’s teeth scraped against his throat, skimming to his neck to sink into his shoulder as a particularly vigorous thrust sent spots dancing into her vision and a dull heated pain through her back and shoulders.  _Stupid wall_.

No, she was not the bumbling, anxiety ridden child he’d seen three years ago- and if this is how he and her best friend had fought each other three years ago, small wonder the strong willed brunette had gone to hunt him down.

Bianca also knew that N lied like she used to.

His demeanor was almost always pleasant, if a little awkward when it came to his penchant for passionate speeches. But when he was challenged- and she meant  _really_  challenged- there was a side to him that was almost predatory in intensity and he’d stop at almost nothing to win.

There was something she felt building, a pressure she’d only felt a couple of times after waking up from dreams she’d have rather died than admitted to having. Back when she’d felt shame for liking something so “lewd” and “unladylike”. That same something her own hesitant exploration with her fingers had managed to relieve in a small, insignificant way that left her wanting more.

It left her wanting something just out of her reach, and it was that something she wanted more than anything in the world- and he was going to give it to her.

A snarl escaped, hers or his, she couldn’t tell anymore as her back met the rough brick again and stayed as N thrust himself into her, riding the throes of his own orgasm until he jerked, an unfamiliar warmth spilling into her body. A disappointed emptiness pierced through the haze that had started to wrap itself around her thoughts, as he pulled out and roughly lowered her to her feet before he dropped her. She’d been so close, so very, very close to that something, and he’d just gone and left her with that restless feeling she’d come to know all too we-

and then his trembling fingers replaced what his cock had started. 

Her breath came in ragged whimpers as she rocked against his hand, encouraging him to go deeper, faster. She’d have preferred his dick, but as long as he gave her what she wanted, she’d settle for his fingers. “ _Please_ ,” she heard herself distantly beg, swearing again as the pressure built and built.

His tongue and teeth scraped against her neck, tracing her ear as his breath rang loud and harsh beside it. He could read the signs of her body, could tell she was close to the brink. N intensified pace of his fingers, felt the bite of nails in his skin as she tried to draw herself closer and shove herself away at the same time. N didn’t flinch when she bit down on the hand he used to muffle her cries; years of dealing with Pokemon had prepared him for the kind of pain teeth sinking into flesh had a tendency to bring. There was a tightening around his fingers, her body preparing as he seized the opportunity, feeling a surge of adrenaline shoot painfully through his veins. “ _Come_ ,” he growled into her ear. “ _I order you to come for me._ “ 

She wasn’t a screamer, for that he quietly thanked whatever spiritual force might have existed in the world, as she let out a small cry, turning quickly into a plea for him to stop what he was doing. She slumped against him, momentarily stunned and out of breath, while his arms and body took to supporting her full weight. N idly pressed a  kiss to the top of the young woman’s damp hair, waiting for her to come back down and catch her breath.

Bianca had already taken far too many risks as it was; cornering him in this alleyway as she had. The potential humiliation of being discovered in such a private moment was something he would rather spare her if he could. 

After all, it would have a detrimental effect on her position as Professor Juniper’s assistant. It would be a shame for such a promising career to be ended by a moment of impulse and passion.

Violent passion, he corrected himself ruefully as the throb of his lower lip reminded him of the damage done.

He did have to admit that the danger of being caught in such an indecent act was part of the thrill- and he suspected it was that exact reason she’d chosen the location to begin with.

Green eyes opened slowly as Bianca caught her breath and managed to get her legs to feel somewhat solid and relatively stable again. Complicated emotions warred within her, and she glanced up wordlessly at the tall, thin man she still leaned fairly heavily against. “I…” She hesitated, not sure what she even wanted to say, or even how she felt at the moment.

About him, about herself, or about anything; there’d been nothing in those fucking books or movies that said anything about the emotional toll an orgasm would have.

“Pokemon Center or hotel?” He asked, abruptly interrupting her attempt at collecting her thoughts and feelings from the scattered pieces they’d become. At the confused, questioning look on her face, the slim ex-Plasma leader gave her a crooked half-smile and clarified. “Which would you prefer to stay for the remainder of the,” he glanced up at the sky, frowning as Castelia’s bright city lights kept him from pinpointing the exact time. “…morning, I suppose?”

Her expression must have given him some sort of clue on the chaotic mess of her thoughts, as he gave a bit of a nod and shifted, still allowing her to lean on him as he tucked himself back into his pants and straightened himself the best he could. “It’s only an assumption,” N commented during the short process. “but I feel there a deeper meaning to what transpired just animal magnetism, and I would like to discuss it somewhere safer,” a pause as he glanced at the shards of glass glinting among the trash and debris. “and cleaner.” A note of disdain and disapproval for their scenery was clear in his voice.

She might have burst into tears had there not been that trace of doubt and anxiety in his expression. Selfishly taking comfort in the fact that he seemed about as at a loss for what to do, or say, as she was, Bianca nodded and winced as the air hit her scraped back.  ”Um, hotel?” She offered tentatively.

A short sleeved shirt suddenly dropped over her shoulders. Bianca glanced at him inquisitively, watching as he straightened his turtleneck and tucked himself back into his pants. She automatically drew the fabric, still warm from his body heat, closer around her. “What’s this for?”

“To ward off any undesired questions; the back of your shirt… and, ahh, pants came out worse for the wear.” N responded, somewhat distracted as he ran through the checklist of hotels he knew of in the city. His own clothing straightened out, minus the rather obvious case of sex hair that he could do nothing about- thanks to Bianca having snapped the one hair tie he’d had on him, he sought the blonde researcher’s hand and laced his fingers through hers to ensure she wouldn’t end up left behind when he navigated them through the late night crowd. “The Doubletreecko is the closest, we’ll go there.”

“Do we have to talk right away?” She blurted, surprised and no small amount of disgusted at the desperate lilt in her voice. 

For the third time, she’d caught him off guard. His brow furrowed, confused as he studied her. Something in her expression must have given him a signal, some indication or suspicion that he wasn’t giving voice to, as the trainer shook his head once. “No,” N replied quietly. “I suppose not.”

But he would want answers, she knew it by the reluctance in his voice, knew from what Touko had said that he would be thinking of how to get  what he wanted in the long run. Bianca’s eyes fell to his hand. On his long fingers laced through her smaller, stubbier ones, and traveled up to the curve of his shoulder and up his throat to the profile of his face.

_Lost in thought_ , she mused to herself,  _no doubt trying to figure out why I don’t wanna talk._  or he was just trying to figure her out in general. Too bad for him, because she was going to leave the moment he fell asleep.  _Good girls didn’t leave their lovers behind without any answers._  Bianca thought to herself as their shadows bumped and merged into one other down the street. 

But she  _wasn’t_  a good girl, and it wasn’t like he deserved any answers when he’d left so many questions unanswered himself.


End file.
